Alfred or America
by thiswriteris alwayslistless
Summary: when Italy first suggested a vacation America was the first to volunteer to be the host, but why is America so different?
1. Chapter 1

Life.

What is life .

Life is something that is created every day and something that can end at any time.

Life is fragile , but at the same time it's worth more than anything we have in this world.

Life is undefined, life is gold.

Death

Death is much easier to explain, it's the end of life. A way to escape from life, because life is scary you don't know what's going to happen next.

Death is cold but it's comforting.

Death can be wonderful.

The world we live in is filled with opposites. Up and down. Left and right. Right or wrong. It's what keep the world on it's feet.

There is a saying that at every death there's a new life.

But what about the new life? Is it the rebirth of the person who died ? A do over in life? Is it a never ending cycle of fear , of hope and of lost and found dreams.

Alfred doesn't want to think like that. He refuse, you see

Alfred is special he represent that land he was born in. Which is

America.

Alfred is America.

But America is never Alfred .

America is loud, egotistical, simple minded and have no care in the world.

Alfred is quiet, sly and smart. He doesn't care for the world. Only because the world don't care for him.

Alfred hates America with a passion, all because America took everything away from him.

Alfred had a mother, who America later killed.

Alfred had a big brother. America chases him away changing Alfred middle name from Franklin to Freedom.

Alfred also had a baby brother. He loved him so much, he had brown hair and a cowlick just like him. He also had deep blue eyes that would make any young lady fall for him. His name was Allen Richard Jones.

America killed the 15 year old with no mercy.

To this day Alfred still haven't forgiven America.

Alfred has another brother, a twin in fact and loved him more than anything, his name was Matthew Williams . Sometime Alfred envy Matthew because he and Canada go along. But the foul emotion soon burned away. When his capital building was burning to the ground. Alfred thought that maybe his brother hated him, but later he discovered that Matthew don't know Alfred in fact he never knew Alfred. Only America.

Everyone knows America but Alfred want to be notice too. But whenever Alfred wanted to say hi , America jumps in.

He hate America.

One day Alfred thought of a solution it was such a simple answer why haven't he thought of it before!

Death.

He knew that America won't like the idea of it because it's unhero like, but he could care less what the nation have to say. America was never a hero in the first place!

Alfred reach out for his phone. One week he will give life one week to convince him not to go to the other side.

He pressed the call button and pressed the speaker.

"Hey England remember the world vacation that Italy suggested a while back maybe we should do it I'm willing to host." He said calmly. Alfred pause, allowing the person on the other line to answer. "Yeah I'll pay for everything I just want you to contact everyone and tell them to meet me at my place, thank you England bye." Alfred carelessly tossed the phone on his bed as he thought of the events that will happen.

7 days

168 hours.

10080 minutes

604800 seconds

That's how long he was going to wait.

He looked over at the clock as it struck 12, the timer start now.

Alfred waited by the door. He was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants along with a red bow tie. Alfred didn't want to be mistaken for America so his choice a new looks for himself, locking away the jacket that he always had.

Alfred had made sure that he won't allow America to jump in no. It was his time to shine. Then the doorbell rang. Alfred tried to put all of his words and thoughts in to place. He doesn't want to be seen as an idiot like America.

But what if he did say something stupid what if they all turn away from him.

Panic raise in Alfred's throat as worst case scenario come up to his head. He can't do it maybe he should just cancel everything and let America take over and at the end of the week just leave.

But he can't he made a promise to himself and he will keep it .

Alfred took a deep breath and opens the door.

* * *

 **So before this story really start let me explain a few things. Alfred consider himself to be two different people. America and Alfred Jones, the first few lines was his thoughts which is all messed up. Also mostly human names are used in this fanfic next chapter I put some sort of like guide to show who is who.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku, otherwise known as Japan, lightly pressed the doorbell. Behind were his friends and people who he just knew, such as, Ludwig (Germany) and Feliciano (Italy). Also behind were Arthur (England), Francis (France), and Matthew (Canada).

The other nations were running late because of an incident that happened at the airport. Kiku was very glad that he came early.

The door opened half way.

"W-who is it?" A nervous voice asked.

Kiku looked back to his friends. _Was this person Alfred's new servant?_

"It's Kiku," he responded.

"Oh...Hello Japan who else is with you?" the person asked.

Kiku opened his mouth to answer, but Feliciano beat him to it.

"Is America here?" he asked.

"No." The person said sharply, clearly didn't like his new boss. The person then slammed the door in Kiku's face.

"Wait a moment."

The person then slid an envelope under the door, "The door is open come in once you have read it."

The envelope was neat. On it was a small neat shaped like an 'A' and in the front were three simple written neatly.

 _To my guest._

Kiku carefully opened the letter. "Well what does it say?" Arthur asked impatiently.

Kiku sigh as he read the letter out loud.

 _To my guest._

 _Hello and welcome to my house. I hope you have a wonderful experience. In the back of this letter is a map. I have been told many time before that it's easy to get lost in my house. I have also taken my time to make sleeping arrangements for everyone._

 _Another thing I forgot to mention to everyone, this vacation is only going to last seven days due to circumstances, but promise you will never forget this vacation._

 _Alfred Jones._

Kiku turn the paper around , indeed there was a map but at the bottom there was something else written.

 _Day 1_

 _Beach / Amusement park_

 _Day 2_

 _Movie night_

 _Day 3_

 _BBQ / picnic_

 _Day 4_

 _Relax day_

 _Day 5_

 _Arcade_

 _Day 6_

 _Day 7_

 _Final goodbye_

Kiku frown what did Alfred mean by _Final goodbye_ and why was day 6 blank. He passed around the letter and map to everyone as to allow them to read it.

"Why can't the git tell us himself?" Arthur said under his breath.

"Maybe he's busy." Matthew suggested, "We should get inside."

Everyone jumped when they heard Matthew speak, but they tried not to show it.

"Um...yes, inside...let's go." Arthur said opening the door.

Kiku personally had never been to Alfred's mansion because the man was always in his apartment in New York or always staying in the White House. The mansion was floor was waxed and sparking and the chandelier was gleaming brightly. It was like one of those mansions you see on American shows. It was grand and flashy.

"We should unpack." Francis said looking at the map . "It seems I'm in the same room with you,Mathieu. "

Matthew walked over at the map and nodded. "It seems so, it's just upstairs and the third door to the left, right?"

"Right let's go."

Arthur left after Francis and Matthew because it seemed that he knew where he was supposed to sleep.

"Ve~ Ludwig, Kiku it seem like we're also sharing a room." Feliciano exclaimed pointing to a block on the map labeled.

 _Italy, Japan, and Germany_

"Right then let's go upstairs," Ludwig said, walking toward the stairs, Feliciano followed.

"Are you coming Kiku? " Feliciano asked halfway up the stairs.

Kiku nodded. "Yes Feliciano-kun." Kiku can't help but to feel like someone is watching him.

"What's wrong Kiku?" Ludwig asked.

"I feel like someone is watching us." He said quietly, just loud enough for his two friends to hear.

"Maybe it's the person that opened the door?" Feliciano said

Ludwig froze for a minute. "You're right someone is watching us," he said.

"Come out now and we won't hurt you."

"And if I don't?" the stranger replied.

Kiku knew that voice, he knew he had heard it once before, but remembered Whose it was.

"Then I will-"

The doorbell rang as the stranger ran off.

"Hey come back here!" Ludwig said chasing after the person.

Kiku and Feliciano walked up to the door and opened it up. It was the rest of the group. "Ita-chan!" Spain called out happily hugging the Italian.

Italy smiled "Big brother Spain! You came!"

Kiku looked around making a mental note of who came.

Lukas (Norway)

Emil (Iceland)

Antonio (Spain)

Lovino (Romano)

Berwald (Sweden)

Gilbert (Prussia)

Mathias (Denmark)

Tino (Finland)

Toris (Lithuania )

Ivan (Russia)

Yao (China)

Heracles (Greece)

Eduard (Estonia)

Raivis (Latvia )

Leon ( Hong Kong )

Feliks (Poland)

A grand total 23 people were there. It was hard enough for them to stay in control in a meeting, Japan could only imagine how it would be for them to stay under the same roof for seven days.

May whatever is up there save him.

* * *

Alfred ran as fast as he could. _Why was Ludwig chasing him?_ _He didn't do anything bad did he ?_

"Come back here!" Ludwig demanded.

Alfred put his hand on his heart, which was beating a million miles per hour. He needed to lose him and fast.

Back then during World War 2, right after the bombing in Hawaii, Alfred became extremely paranoid, he made extra doors in all of his homes in case someone came out to kill him. America laughed at him about it calling him a baby and a worry wort, but Alfred was really glad that he did it.

Alfred took a sharp turn to the left opening a door, quickly locking it behind him.

"Open the door before I break it down !" Germany shouted. Alfred looked around, _what now?_

He can't remember which room he's in, Alfred looked around the room until he eyes landed on the window.

Of course!

Ludwig broke open the door. No one was in the room the only clue of the missing person was an open window.

It took a good hour for everyone to unpack and meet back at the front door, by that time everyone was annoyed and upset.

"Where's America why isn't he here? " Yao complain.

"He could be doing last minute preparation, master." Leon suggested.

"It's not kind to leave your guest waiting da." Ivan smiled as everyone around him took a step back. "Right Latvia? "

The young nation nodded "Y-yes Mr. Russia."

"But the beach seems like fun don't you think Su-san?" Tino said brightly.

"Yeah," Berwald said.

Gilbert chuckled, "I bet he is planning something awesome!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice squeak out. Everyone turned their head to the front door, where a man stood.

"America what took you so long?!" England shouted fixing a glare at him.

Alfred glanced away. "I-I'm sorry I caught a cold and it delayed everything." He said quietly gripping his hand tightly. "T-the bus is ready so , I-if you can all get in so we can go to the beach. "

Mathias put his arm around Alfred, who flinched. "Aww did a little cold conquer the great America?"

"Don't touch me." Alfred said back.

Mathias pouted, "No fun."

Alfred frowned "Sorry Mathias it's just...nothing let's get going." He turned around heading towards the bus.

"Something's wrong with Alfred." Mathias said to himself, as Gilbert dragged him to the bus.

The ride to the beach was much worse. Some nations said they were hot while others said they were cold. It gave Alfred a headache but he didn't mind, he was used to it.

He managed to convince his boss to rent out the whole beach and park allowing the Nations to freely call each other by whatever name they want. Another good thing of renting out the whole park is that there was no line which might give everyone a chance to ride everything.

Alfred carefully parked the bus. The mentally younger nations (Prussia) cheered loudly as he opened the door, rushing out. After Gilbert left everyone else went out. Alfred walked over to the end of the bus and picked up Heracles.

"Do you want to lay on the sand?" He asked softly.

Heracles yawn and nodded. Alfred picked up and blanket and walked to the beach .

He put the blanket down and held it down by Heracles.

"Are you ok Heracles? Do you need anything else?"

"No...I'm good...thank you."

Heracles then went to sleep. Alfred smiled. He was glad that he was happy.

So far they were the only two at the beach. That meant that everyone else was at the park.

Maybe this is where he can redeem himself, one nation at a time. Starting with the Baltics.

"Hello," Alfred said walking up to the Lithuanian.

"Hello Alfred, how are you?" Toris responded.

"I'm fine, where are your brothers?"

"They went to get a map. This place is so big."

"I can help you if you want. I know this place by heart."

Toris's face brightened. "Really?! Thank you so much Alfred. Feliks, Raivis, Eduard come here, Alfred said he will give us a tour!"

Alfred force himself a smile. "Let's go, shall we?"

Alfred took the four around the park, letting them try any ride they wanted to, holding their bags for them and even buying them ice cream.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Alfred, normally you don't talk to us, you don't even notice we are there and walk past us. But it's strange that you are so quiet, aren't you loud and always eating, doing whatever you want?" Raivis said.

"LATVIA!" Toris and Eduard shouted.

Alfred stop smiling. _Is that what they think about him?_ _That he didn't care?_ Maybe America might not care about the smaller nations, but Alfred cared. They are all living life things, right?

"I-its fine, I'm sorry you guys feel that way. Can you guys...I don't know, forgive me? I know I haven't been the best nation and I know that. I'm an idiot aren't I?"

Feliks scoff. "My god Alfred stop being all mushy, of course we'll forgive you , you are like totally nice and stuff like showing me the best place on Black Friday and getting me what I wanted for Christmas. You're the best Alfred!"

Eduard nodded, "You are very helpful Alfred, without you I would have never made my movie. Plus you taught me how to do IT stuff."

"You don't treat us like we are small whenever we meet." Raivis smiled, "and I don't shake when I'm around you. "

"And when I lived in your house , you were very kind. Please don't feel like that Alfred." Toris said.

"Thanks you four it really mean a lot to me." Alfred glanced at his watch. "Got to go put Heracles in the shade before he burns, see ya." He smiled as he ran off back to the beach.

Heracles was burning hot. Like on fire literally! "Oh shoot sorry ." Alfred said as he drag the man back to the cool bus. "I'll go get some things." Alfred ran out and bought some lotion and a milkshake .

When he came back Heracles was lying in front of the A/C. Alfred smiled walking up and handed him the shake. "Sorry for letting you out for so long, I lost track of time, beside it's time to go home, I can treat that sunburn when we get back."

Heracles nod. "It's ok I'm used to it. Thanks for taking me out Alfred ."

"Anytime."

It was 10 at night when they got back home. Some nations went to bed, while others hung around the living room talking to each other. Alfred retreated back to his room tearing apart a paper on the wall, taping a new one on.

 _6 days._

* * *

 **I got a beta so hopefully many of you guys will be able to understand this anyway kudos (yeah...Kudos) to my wonderful Hetalian Marukatieweeaboo a million thanks and now for a small reply to comments.**

 **blueorgray1236** ** _I love this story very much and I would love it if you continue !_**

 _Thank you so much I hope you are very satisfy with this chapter and many more to come._

 **camry72**

 **SwordMasterz**

so they were asking about the personality things so let me try to sum this up. The split personality is something that Alfred/America have to face it's kind of like how someone can act differently at home than at school, you want to act like the way you act at home in school but the fear of being mocked lead you to make another you to fit right in.

So Alfred made himself an America so people don't see the real him even if he wanted to act like himself hundreds of year of faking makes it harder to change.

 **So I hope you get that anyway see you all next week bye !**


	3. day 2

Day 2: Movie night.

Alfred was glad that he had both Netflix and Hulu. He placed a big box in the middle of the living room labeled _"Movie suggestion box."_ That way, at the end of the day, when it was time to watch a movie, it would be fair.

In the morning, people just relaxed and hung out with each other.

"Hello America-kun," Kiku greeted.

"Hello Kiku how are you?" he said back.

"I'm fine, how about you?"

"I'm doing fine as well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Why did you run from us yesterday?"

Alfred took a step back. He forgot all about their interactions yesterday. _Maybe if he played dumb, Kiku might forget._

"I don't know what you are talking about," he finally said.

"Yes you do," Feliciano said behind him. Alfred jumped and put his hand over his heart.

"You scared me!"

"That's something else we want to know above," Ludwig said from behind Feliciano.

Alfred looked around. _If he ran, the other nations would see him. He_ had _to escape, no, he_ needed _to escape._

The only way he could think of was by letting America in. Alfred closed his eyes. He promised himself, and it was only the second day and he was already breaking the promise. That was a lot worse than America's "promise" on losing weight. He was glad that he was in charge when it come to dieting.

He laughed, "I honestly have no idea what you guys are talking about, is this a prank?"

Alfred didn't want to make the three upset at him. He wanted to be friends with them before he left. "How about we head out to town? Staying indoors all the time can make your brain fuzzy."

Kiku sighed in defeat,"Alright Alfred-kun, lead the way."

Alfred just took them on a normal walk. The type of walk someone did to get to know a new town.

"Do you guys want to grab something for lunch? There's this good diner nearby."

"Do they have pasta?" Feliciano asked.

"I don't think so," he replied,"but they have some good cake and I really think you will like it."

Ludwig and Kiku were quiet the entire time, looking at Alfred in curiosity. _Was Alfred really that see through? He_ tried _to act like America. Was he not good enough?_

"Hello Alfred!" Sally, the waiter at the diner, said.

Alfred smiled,"Good afternoon Sally, I would like to have my usual please." Sally nodded, looking over at the other three. "And what would you gentleman like?"

Feliciano and Kiku ordered the burger while Ludwig took the fries.

Sally eventually came back with the food, handing Alfred a small plate of salad. "Thanks Sally," he said as she gave a small nod and walked off.

"Alfred-kun, I didn't know you liked salads," Kiku said.

Alfred weakly smiled,"I'm trying to lose a few pounds, I've been working out a lot but my diet isn't that good so I've been trying to eat healthy."

"How long have you been on a diet?"

"10 years."

"10 years, but all we ever see you eat is hamburgers!" Italy exclaimed.

Alfred winced,"Sometimes I can't control myself. Like my citizens, I use fast food as comfort food. So whenever I feel extreme emotions, I stuff my face with food."

"Oh, so every meeting you-" Japan started.

"Not every. Sometimes I have cravings," America laughed as the food was place on the table. "Thanks Sally."

"No problem Alfred, I'll place everything on your tab," she responded, picking up a plate from a nearby table.

"You're the best Sally," he said, turning back to the former Axis powers. "So, how's life back home?"

Alfred was glad that he was able to move the conversation into something lighter. He learned so many new things about Feliciano and Ludwig as well as unknown facts about Kiku.

Once Italy finished his cake, the four said goodbye to Sally and headed back to the house.

"Alfred-kun, I just want to let you know that if anything bad happens you can come to me. I can help you keep your diet and eat less hamburgers." Kiku said before they went inside.

Italy nodded. "Germany and I can help too. He can cook really good food! Also, I need to give you back the book for how to read the atmosphere!

Alfred smiled, "Thank you, guys. It really means a lot, and...can you not tell anyone what I told you today?"

"Of course, Alfred-kun."

The winner of the movie lotto was _Finding Nemo_. There was no name on the paper so no one knew who wrote that down, but no one protested. Alfred turned off the light and turnt up the volume of the TV as he placed popcorn, chips, and candy on the table, making sure that he had enough food for everyone as the couches and chairs were all filled up and they would continue their movie marathon until midnight.

After the first movie, some of the nations fell asleep. The others left them where they were and started the next one. By midnight, everyone but Alfred was asleep.

Alfred smiled as he was being used as a pillow by Canada and England. This warm feeling felt nice, no one yelled at him or said anything mean to him.

 _"That's because they were too busy watching the movie, idiot,"_ a voice sniggered inside his head. Of course the voice was right. Alfred sighed, _it was too good to be true._ He spent the next hour picking everyone up and carrying them to their bed all the while making sure that they were ok, before he walked to his own room setting up the alarm clock for 4 o'clock.

Only three hours of sleep. It wasn't much, but it was better than absolutely no sleep. Tomorrow was July 1st. A special day. He needed to get up bright and early to prepare for everything. He walked up to his bed and ripped off the 6.

 _5 days left._


	4. day 3

Alfred woke up early on the third day. It was July 1st, Matthew's birthday. On the inside, Alfred was really sad that his brother wouldn't be able to have his birthday the way he wanted to, but he had a plan.

Alfred went down to his basement and picked up a rather large picnic basket. They didn't have to leave until 10 but Alfred prepared everything so he could do other things.

He went back upstairs and grabbed the pancake mix from the table. He also grabbed some eggs and gallon of milk.

Yesterday, the guest nations had some toast and butter. It wasn't much and it certainly wasn't a filling breakfast for the group, but they wouldn't allow Alfred to cook. Maybe because everyone knew that England raised America and thought that he couldn't cook just like his old caretaker.

Well they were wrong. Alfred could cook meals for hundreds of people without really trying. Everything he cooked may not be fancy, but it was comforting and good. Once Alfred cooked more than enough pancakes and left them on the dining room, which some of the nations started to eat, he started to work on some food for the picnic. Alfred started, but after going over the list he thought it would be better for some food to be fresh than to leave it cooling until the picnic.

Alfred spent the next five hours working on some food such as Pot Pie, mashed potatoes, muffins, and other foods. In the end, Alfred overestimated the amount of food he needed and ended up making enough to feed the state of Ohio. Oh well, at least some of the nations could bring it home and he would be able to have enough dinner for the next week.

Alfred then made sure that he had charcoal for the BBQ and started to load the food in the bus.

Around 10 the Nations started to get on.

Alfred could hear them talking about how rude he was to not greet them when they woke up but Alfred was focused on one small, quiet voice. His younger brother.

He could hear Matthew talking to his pet bear, Kumajirou. "I can't believe they forgot again," he said in his normal but soft voice,"but I'm not surprised, Kumasquarepants. They forget every year."

Alfred tried to focus on the road as he drove uphill.

"Who are you?" Canada's bear asked.

"Who cares? It doesn't matter anymore."

Alfred forced back a tear. It was his brother's special day. He wasn't supposed to be like that. The America part of him wanted to stop the bus and hug his brother being the hero that he was. But Alfred didn't think that was smart. Unlike America, Alfred knew how to read the atmosphere. It wasn't hard to do, actually. He might be able to write a book or something if he had a chance.

Oh, how Alfred could use a pack of cancer sticks.

Once they arrived, some of the stronger nations (Ludwig and Berwald) helped out, bringing all of the heavy things onto the table while others sat them up. When Alfred locked the car he saw Arthur tied up to a tree. Inside, he could feel America wanting to say something rude that cannot be written in this fanfic to keep the rating but something is for sure, Alfred disagreed with America's vocabulary. He walked up to the man.

"Hello Arthur," he said as he went on his knees trying to untie the rope.

"What do you want, Alfred?" he sneered back. Alfred flinched at the harsh tone but he went back to the rope.

"I'm just here to help. Don't move or it will get worse," he said back softly.

Arthur face softened. "You're not here to make fun of me?"

"Make fun of you? Why would I make fun of you being tied up to a tree?"

"Well...it sounds like something you would do."

 _'No, it sounds like something_ America _would do'_ Alfred thought darkly as he dropped the rope. "So what happened?" he asked.

Arthur stood up trying to get the dirt off his pants. "That dumb frog tied me up, said if I get near the food that your bear, Smokey will get angry and attack us."

 _Ah yes, Arthur's cooking was something that America loved to tease the man about._ Alfred always snorted whenever America teased the man, because without Arthur's food they would have never lived this long.

"Well...I like your food, Arthur," he said quietly.

Arthur naturally didn't hear. "Well thanks for letting me out I suppose," he frowned, "but you better not do anything to me later. If you excuse me I have a frog to kill." As he marched off to where Francis was hiding. Alfred sighed, _of course_. He got up and opened one of the bags of charcoal and started to make the fire.

"You're doing it too slow, comrade." A voice said behind him. Alfred jumped as he turned around. It was Ivan. Alfred nervously chuckled. "Oh I was? Then how do I do it faster?" Ivan grinned as he pushed Alfred aside, "Just watch," he said.

Alfred sighed as he sat down at a nearby tree watching Ivan play around with fire. "Hey Ivan, I remember that I never gave you the gift "

"What gift? If I remember correctly you hate me."

Alfred winced. It was true that America hated Ivan, he was a villain which was everything that America stood against, Alfred couldn't even have a decent chat with Ivan before America butted in. "Well I have one for you if you want. It may not be much but I thought you might like it."

He saw Ivan hesitate for a minute, "Alright then, let me see it." Alfred pulled out a frame, inside was a Sunflower.

"It's pressed, so it can never die. I call it _The Immortal Flower_. But you can call it something else I just thought of it last minute but..."

"Shut up and thanks." Ivan smiled. Alfred just nodded, "Your scarf is on fire."

Ivan quickly took off his scarf grabbing the nearest cup of water and pouring it on the the scarf. Alfred winced, looking at what used to be Russia's prized possession.

"Sorry about that," he said as sincerely as he could.

"It's ok," Russia said pulling it up. "I needed a new one anyway."

Alfred still felt bad, maybe he could buy him a new one later, it would be hard to get his hands on a scarf in July but it's America. You can get your hands on anything if you look hard enough. He looked over at his watch. It was near 12. Everyone was pretty much sleeping, talking, or playing some sort of sports. Alfred didn't mind. In fact, he needed to look for a certain blond.

Alfred found him hiding behind a tree. "Still hiding from Arthur?" he asked. Francis jumped pointing a finger at Alfred. "You, you set him free," he said accusingly.

Alfred put both of his hand up. "Sorry. But can I ask you for advice?"

France gave him a strange look. "Advice? What kind of advice...is it a love advice?"

Alfred shook his head,"No, it's nothing like that. I want to know how to say sorry to someone."

"Just say it from your heart." Francis smiled. "If you really mean it then show it. That way the person who you are saying sorry to will feel how you feel."

"Wow...that was deep."

"Yes! And so is love! Are you sure you don't have anybody that you- "

"Thanks Francis." Alfred said outloud tossing the bus key to him. "Good luck in your game of hide and seek."

After that, no one was able to find Francis until it was time to go back.

* * *

Lunch was served at 1 o'clock, it was a bit late but no one complained. They all happily ate and talked to each other. Alfred was glad that no one made fun of him. He thought they might tease Alfred for _being a horrible cook_ and _trying to make them fat as_ _well_. But his brother on the other hand, was anything but happy. Alfred frowned. _Why did his_ _brother look upset?_ Well, normally around this time, America spent his time preparing for the 4th by getting rid of unwanted paperwork. Then it clicked. _America never_ _acknowledged Matthew's birthday._ Matthew was probably upset because he thought that everyone forgot his birthday. But Alfred never forgot. Matthew didn't notice but Alfred sometimes forced America to do nice things to his brother. It may be small but it was the little things that Alfred thought would make his brother happy. He picked up a basket that was by him and walked up to Matthew. "Hey Matt can I talk to you?" he asked softly.

His brother looked at him in alarm. "Um...sure."

The two walked over to behind the bus. "What do you want to talk about _America,_ " he sighed angrily.

Alfred could tell that Matthew was upset but for once he was going to pull an America.

"Guess what day it is?!" he said as happily as he could.

"July 1st," Matthew mumbled.

"And you know what happens on July 1st?"

"Three more days till your birthday. "

"Thats-"

"Enough!" he shouted his face red with anger. "I'm sick and tired of being forgotten. What day is it? You ask, well it's my fucking birthday! That's what day it is. Have you forgotten again America? Of course you did, 'cause you're a fucking idiot. No wonder everyone is saying that their country is going to hell because that's where their representative is going!"

Alfred wanted to say that's not it but his brother snapped. Alfred tried his best to hold down tears. He needed to stay positive. He didn't want Matt to feel bad on his birthday.

Alfred carefully opened the basket pulling out a red and white cake.

 _"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Matthew~ Happy birthday to you."_ Alfred sang quietly presenting the cake to his brother.

Matthew's face melted, carefully hugging Alfred. "Thank you Al, I'll go get the plates. We can share it with everyone."

Matthew never said sorry for the words he had said to his brother. He would one day regret it, but Alfred was glad to see his baby brother happy.

* * *

 **Hello Happy Canada day... I'm sorry I won't be able to answer people cause of work and junk, I just finished and I'm tired af so see you soon**


	5. day 4

Alfred woke up with a pounding headache. The memory from yesterday was a blur, did he drink last night?

He couldn't tell, but what he did know was that he wanted to get rid of this hangover ASAP. Alfred looked around, apparently he was sleeping on the couch, he forgot that he locked his room and hid his keys on his necklace. Maybe whoever carried him home gave up on finding Alfred an extra room and dumped him to where he was now. He reached out his hand to the coffee table where his glasses were located and put them on. The house was mostly quiet. Everyone else was still sleeping, save the people in the kitchen. Alfred carefully walked in. There he saw Leon and Yao talking to each other sipping tea.

"Good morning," he said as he grabbed the instant coffee.

"'Sup," Leon said while China just noded glaring at Alfred.  
Alfred smiled. For some reason Yao blamed him for the way Leon acted. Maybe because the two hung out often.

"Hey Leon do you remember what happened last night? I can't seem to remember," he said. "When I woke up I was in my bed with a hangover. "

"Oh, Matthias and Gilbert passed around beer, when it was late we took the key from Francis and found everyone on the floor or wandering around."

Alfred blushed. How could he have let this happened, in fact why did he take the beer? He was underage for heaven's sake! "Then? Where did you find me?"

"I believe you were by some trees asleep," Yao said. "At least it was a lot better than Arthur, he was a pain to deal with aru."

Alfred smiled, he remembered how sometimes he had to carry the angry Brit back home.

"Sorry about that. Well, good thing today is a free day, everyone can just sleep away their hangover."

"I suppose but what do you expect us to do aru?" Yao asked.

"Um..." Alfred never thought out what to do today, he wanted to finish up some work with Tony about alien relationships with earth. "There's a zoo, I have some tickets I don't need you too can go or something. "  
It was a weak suggestion but that was all Alfred could think of, he never got to really know Yao but one sure fact was that he loved animals.

"If you don't want it, I can take you to the movies or something..."  
Yao just smile. "I'll take the ticket, thank you. What time does it open?"  
Alfred looked over at the clock. "In an hour but you have to take a bus to get there so I suggest you should leave around now when there is less people."

Yao nodded and left the room while Leon gave Alfred a rare smile. "Thank you Alfred, we'll be back before dinner." As he walked off to Yao.

"No problem, Leon. See you soon!" He waved watching the two walk out of the door.

Alfred sighed as he opened one of the drawers and took out a box. He was glad that he had pills for a headache. He was planning on leaving them back at his apartment in New York but Tony insisted in case of an emergency. Now Alfred was going to have to call the alien to thank him.

More Nations came downstairs. Alfred handed them a pill and a bottle of water as they went back upstairs, most likely to go back to sleep.  
Maybe Alfred should go back to sleep, the pill was starting to take effect. Alfred stumbled to the couch, grabbing the pillow laying down.

He yawned.

He hoped he could get a good sleep.

"You are pretty boring you know. Make friends with everyone, what are you a middle school kid?" America laughed.

"This is coming from a guy with two friends and a long waiting list of people who want you dead." Alfred's retort burned hatred in his eyes.  
Right now he was standing in front of the person he hated the most. The person he wanted to kill.

America laughed again. "What makes you think that they are friends? For all you know they can be faking it, just like you when you made me."

"So what?" Alfred shouted. "I don't care, if they pretend they care. I don't mind. Besides at least I'm more likeable than a soda sipping dumbass like you."

"No, a soda sipping dumbass like us." America corrected. "As a nation, you are slipping. Haven't you felt what was going around? Why didn't you answer the call from your boss? While you were having fun...everyone else was..well I suppose you can see that for yourself. Face it Alfred. Without me you will fade before you have the chance to stab yourself with a knife. Have a good day." America laughed walking off.

Alfred looked down at the white floor. He blinked and looked around. Where was he? Was this like a part of his mind or something? Alfred also thought back to the words America said. Something was wrong with his country. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Focusing on the emotions of his citizens.

Red. That's all he couldn't see.  
Screaming, crying, terror. Everywhere.

What happened to his country? What is going on? It was only a few days, who did this. Alfred screamed as a handful of citizens fell to the ground. Nearby a small body clutching a stuffed dog lay on the floor motionless. No this can't be. No ..no NO.  
"Al."

His country is fine, this all must be a dream. Something that America set up so he will feel bad. That's it.

"-red."

But why won't it stop? Why can't he wake...

"ALFRED ."

Alfred gasped, opening his eyes, coming face to face with a worried Tino. He screamed and fell off the couch.

"Alfred! Are you ok!" Tino asked, helping the American up. Alfred groaned, as he heard laughter. He looked around. All the Nordics were around the couch. He was back at home. Not with America. So maybe all of that was a dream. Alfred closed his eyes and quickly opened them as soon as he heard screaming.

It wasn't a dream. He was dying.

"Hey Al, you ok?" Mathias asked. "You've been acting funny for a while now."

Alfred automatically nodded. "Just a bad dream," he didn't want to burden the Nordics.

"Alfred, you're crying," Berwald said.  
Alfred hands went to his face. He was right, he was crying. Why?

Maybe it was because he was scared. Maybe because for once he didn't know if he would be able to wake up tomorrow. What will happen to his brother? His family? His country?  
Alfred wanted to kill himself. That was the whole purpose of the vacation, a chance to redeem himself for what America did. But now for some reason feared death. Alfred didn't want to die, he was scared of what was going to happen next.  
Alfred sniffed as he attempted to get the tears to stop.

"Big Brother, you can clearly see that he is not ok." Lukas said.

Alfred regretted what he did next.  
He launched himself at Mathias, holding on to him as tightly as possible. "Don't let go,"he said sharply as he tightened his grip.

Mathias froze as he hugged the younger nation. "Alfred?"

He couldn't remember the last time he really hugged someone. It must have been before the Civil War. It felt nice and warm.

"So, Alfred what was that dream about?" Emil asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said as he pulled himself away."Anyone up for some games?"  
Alfred wanted to forget that episode. He thought the Nordics would to so he spent the next 8 hours with them playing games. It was fun, Alfred really enjoyed it.

Emil won karaoke, while Lukas beat everyone in Just Dance. Alfred did well teaming up with Berwald in Fifa and Tino killed everyone in Band Hero. Mathias didn't win anything, but after Tino suggested playing monopoly, Mattias made sure that everyone payed for his hotel.  
Alfred yawned at 11, maybe he should hit the hay early. He could hear America laughing at him.  
Yup, he went to sleep so America would shut up.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, thanks for a great day, goodnight."  
Everyone said goodnight, as Alfred started walking up the stairs.

"Wait Al." Mathias said.

Alfred looked down. "What's wrong?"

"If you need someone to talk to come to us alright."

"Ok!" Alfred smiled, walking back to his room. He look at the number at his wall and ripped all of it out.  
"Who cares anymore?" he mumbled going up to his bed for a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

**Sorry ! I know it been a bit hectic but I put out the wrong day don't worry I fixed it all. Anyway what did you guys think ? We are now half way done with this story sad right?**

 **Anyway that's all, I already have the next one typed up so expect it soon.**

 **Speaking of the end what type of story do you want next the choices are.**

1\. Lithuania story.

2\. Bad Touch Trio story

3 Old fashioned Heat Haze Day story with my own little twist.


	6. Day 5

He needed to make sure that none of the Nations went outside.

Alfred had been thinking of how to spend July 3rd without anyone finding out that he was dying.

He promised the nations a trip to the arcade today, but now he couldn't do that. He needed an idea. There had to be something he could do.

Wait. He did have something.

Alfred quickly grabbed a box from under his bed and ran downstairs, seeing all the Nations on the table eating.

'Great' he thought 'this will make explaning a lot easier'. "Hello everyone and welcome to day five," he said nervously. "Sadly, because of reasons, we won't be able to go to the arcade. Instead, we are going to play laser tag in here. So let me explain the rules. One: don't actually hurt anyone. Two: if you're out just wait in the kitchen. Three: the teams will be picked randomly. I think that's it...any questions?"

No one raised their hands and Alfred smiled, "Alright here are the teams."

 **Blue Team:**

Alfred

Gilbert

Antonio

Lovino

 **Red Team:**

Ludwig

Francis

Matthew

Lukas

 **Yellow Team:**

Feliciano

Arthur

Emil

Toris

 **Green Team:**

Berwald

Leon

Ivan

Yao

 **Purple Team:**

Mathias

Feliks

Ravis

Hercules

Kiku

Eduard and Tino would be the judges and make sure nobody broke the rules.

He passed around vests and guns. Alfred was glad that he had lazer tag set up. He planed for it to be use on the first day if it started raining.

Gilbert tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Al, ready to kick some ass?" he asked.

Alfred smiled and nodded. "Of course! Like the good old days!"

"I still don't believe that I have to be with the tomato bastard, you did something didn't you." Lovino said angrily as he and Antonio walked up.

Alfred shook his head. "Not at all."

"See Roma, Alfred wouldn't do something like that. I think it's wonderful that I get to be on your team." Antonio said brightly.

"Whatever, so what's the plan?"

"The plan?" Gilbert laughed "We don't need no plan, awesome people don't need plans. We just charge in and shoot everyone in sight."

Alfred nervously chuckled. That seemed like something America would want to do. Honestly, it was horrible, they had pretty good people too, Alfred thought they might be able to come up with something but it seemed not.

Oh well.

An hour had passed and Tino declared the war. Alfred was hiding with Gilbert behind a couch. "Do you see anyone?" He asked quietly.

Gilbert nodded. "I see Francis nearby, but I can't get a clear shot."

Alfred looked over at Francis hiding behind a nearby chair. "I can do it."

"Feliciano: yellow team-down. Ravis: purple team-down." Eduard voice said loudly.

18 nations left.

Alfred looked over at Francis, and aim at his chest. Could he do it?

Alfred pulled the trigger.

"Francis: red team-down."

He smiled.

Unfortunately for Alfred, Francis was very good at being dramatic.

"Oh, I'm dying! Alfred killed me!" he yelled out.

Alfred's eyes widened. _That_ _bastard_. "Come On Gilbert if we're fast enough we can-."

"There they are!" Yao shouted.

"Too late run for it!" Gilbert shouted as the two ran out to the hallway.

"Be my eyes!" He shouted as he gripped Alfred's arm and with his other hand, he looked back and started shooting.

"Berwald: green team-down."

"Lukas: red team-down."

Alfred kept on running dragging Gilbert along. They had to find a place to hide in where they could stay until everyone else left.

"Alfred!" A voice quietly shouted.

Alfred looked over, it was Antonio and Lovino.

"Come here!" Antonio said as Alfred took a sharp turn and tumbled into the small space. He sighed in relief and looked around. "Where's Gil-"

"Gilbert: blue team-down."

The three remained silent. If only Alfred had taken better care of the Prussian. He would have been here talking about how awesome he was, but no he was out.

"Cheer up." Antonio said. "We got 2 people out, and I'm pretty sure the others are fighting because they lost you."

Antonio was right . Soon after, Heracles and Feliks from the purple team were out, followed by Emil from the yellow team and Matthew from the red team.

About 9 other people were left.

Ludwig and Lukas from the red team.

Arthur and Toris from the yellow team.

Leon, Yao and Ivan from the Green team.

Mathias and Kiku from the purple team.

"So what do we do now?" Lovino asked.

Antonio scratched the back of his neck, "Well for now, I think we should hide and then maybe we carefully take everyone out one by one."

Alfred nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good plan." He looked around seeing all the doors open, even his own which he told the nations not to open.

He rushed out, blocking out the cries of his teammates, to his room. Lovino followed him inside. "What are you doing running out like that bastard!"

His room was still the mess it was when he left it but Alfred couldn't help but to think something was missing. He frantically looked around his room.

"Where's Antonio?" he asked.

"Outside. Making sure no one gets in, what are you looking for? "

"My journal."

"What?"

Just then there was another call by Eduard.

"Toris: yellow team-out. Leon: green team-out."

"My journal!" he cried out in desperation, "I don't know where it is, someone took it!"

"So what? Just because someone stole your diary doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."

Alfred sighed. How could he explain to Lovino about how he put that he was dying in there.

"Some government secrets, things that may cause war," he said somberly. "If someone gets their hand on that they can..." Alfred paused as he shot his gun towards the closet.

"Mathias, purple team down."

He looked over at the other closet. "Lovino look out!" He shouted.

Lovino tried to move away but was too slow. The last member of the purple team, Kiku, hit him in the head.

"Lovino: blue team-out."

"Antonio!" Alfred yelled out as he shoot at Kiku.

"Kiku purple team down. The purple team is out. " Tino happily announced while Eduard said,"Antonio: blue team-out, Yao: green team-out. Lukas: red team-out "

Alfred held his breath. That meant one person was left in each group.

He walked up to the door and looked both ways.

"Ludwig: red team-out."

"Ivan: green team-out."

He was the only other left. He needed to win. Alfred stepped out of the door.

"Freeze!"

Alfred turned left. It was Arthur pointing his gun at him.

"Ahh...look Ivan!" He shouted randomly.

"Where?!" Arthur demand as Alfred aimed his gun at him.

" _Is it me or did something like this happen before?"_ America asked. " _Well...whatever shoot him!"_

And Alfred did.

"AND THE WINNER IS THE BLUE TEAM!"

Alfred smiled as Gilbert and Antonio hugged him and Lovino walked up mumbling "Good job, bastard."

"Thanks," he said as he picked up his gun.

"Well, time to clean up."

* * *

 **Sorry if this was not as dramatic as you guys would have wanted it to be. But 2 more chapter left. Time flies right?**

 **Now for the next story the choices are.**

 **Lithuania and Poland story- 0 votes**

 **Bad Touch Trio story- 2 votes**

 **Kagerou days/heat haze day- 5 Votes**

 **Keep voting please.**

 **Also I been into Hetaloid lately, my favorite is Justice Breaker which one is yours?**


	7. Day 6

When Alfred woke up, he felt horrible. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock, _10:00 am_ it read. Alfred's eyes widened. He overslept. He tried to get up but his body didn't want to do what he asked it to. It took a good 20 minutes for Alfred to walk out of his room and reach downstairs.

"Sorry, I overslept," he said hoarsely. His throat hurt much like his head and legs. Alfred really wanted to go back to bed, but he needed to take care of the other nations first.

Arthur was the first to speak up. "Alfred, are you ok?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your face is pale and you're shaking. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Alfred shook his head as Feliciano come up and put his hand on his forehead.

"Ve~ Ludwig, how can you tell if someone has a fever?"

Ludwig sighed, walking over to the two. Doing the same thing that Feliciano did before exclaiming with slight shock "He has a fever alright."

"How bad is it?" Matthew quietly asked while Toris walked closer holding up a thermometer.

"Thank you Toris," Ludwig said as he stuck the thermometer in Alfred's mouth.

Alfred played around with the stick in his mouth for a bit until the angry German yelled at him to behave.

"39°C. This is bad." He stated looking at the nation.

"When did you start to feel sick?"

"3 days ago," Alfred responded cooly. "It's not that bad. Don't worry about it."

"Alfred, do you even know how much is 39° is?" Antonio asked softly.

"That's 104-ish right?" he asked. "That can't be bad is it?"

"Are you dumb or not? It's bad!" Lovino said while Leon asked Alfred how long he had been sick.

"About three or four days, I never really counted but don't mind me. It's almost the 2nd to last day of the vacation. You guys need to enjoy this time!"

"No aru, you need to stay in bed!" Yao scolded.

"Yao's right, you need to be good so when I beat you it will be fair," Ivan added.

"I'm fine, reall-WHOA!" Alfred shouted as he felt himself being lifted up. It was Berwald, who was carrying him up bridal style to the couch. He tried to get up but was quickly pushed down by Gilbert.

Alfred sighed, now there was no way to escape.

"Maybe there is something wrong with Alfred-kun's country and that is why he is not feeling well," Kiku suggested.

Heracles gave Kiku the remote. "Then...we can find out on tv."

The nations all gathered around the TV, as Kiku turned on the the first channel. There was nothing.

Alfred knew the first 10 channels were the American news but because of everything that had been going on, the news stations closed down. He watched Kiku flip to the next channel with everyone's eyes glued to the TV. This was his chance. He rolled out of his makeshift bed and crawled upstairs to his room.

He frowned as he locked his door. Why didn't anyone stop him? Alfred knew that he was pretty big so someone should have noticed him. _Did they not care_?

Alfred opened his window, taking in what was said to be fresh air. Instead, heavy stench of gas filled his air. Alfred tried to catch his breath but realized he couldn't breath. He chuckled. _This is it, it was_ finally _time for him to die._

"Well, if we are going to say goodbye now, I would like to start with this: _Fuck you, America._ "

 _"I hate you too, you know."_

He took his flag and covered himself with it as a blanket. He let out a cry as he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

They did it.

Washington DC, his capital- _his heart_ -has been bombed. He closed his eyes.

The White House?

 _Gone_

All the museums and monuments?

 _Gone_

His people?

 _No longer proud to be American._

His country?

 _What country?_

Blood started to spill on his flag. Alfred let out another loud scream. Soon enough, he heard his door being harshly knocked.

"Alfred open this door!" someone yelled.

Alfred smiled. _So they found out._

He didn't want to see their pity. He didn't want to see them cry. The last memory he wanted to hold was his friends smiling and laughing as they went along with Alfred.

Just Alfred.

 _My name is Alfred Franklin Jones. I was born in the 1400's and my birthday is sometime in the spring. I love my little brothers Matthew and Allen and my big brothers Francis and Arthur._

 _Most people know me as America, a loud idiot who's birthday is on July 4th, 1776. He doesn't have any brothers but has friends named England and Japan who wish he could shut up at times. As I write this letter to all who can see it, I want to tell you my single regret. I always hid behind America and let him go his way. Is it the best way? No! But I was an idiot to let him go on. Only for the week of my death did I find out that_ I _needed friends too. So I spent time with each of them, wanting to make sure that I left some kind of lasting memory. I don't know if I manage to achieve that, but I know that the memory of the past six days will stick with me wherever I go._

 _If my friends are reading this, then I just want to tell you guys:_

 _I LOVE YOU._

Alfred put down his pen and neatly folded the letter. He pulled his blood-stained flag closer as he lay down on his bed, trying to not hear the banging.

" _Oh, say, can you see, by the_ _dawn's early light_ ,

 _What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

 _Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight'_

 _O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming._

 _And the rockets red glare, the bombs bursting in air,_

 _Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there._

 _Oh, say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave_

 _O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_ " Alfred sang as loudly as he could, closing his eyes with a large smile painted on his face.

Moments later the door was broken down,there was no body just an American flag covered in blood and a piece of paper on the floor.

The nation grieved of course how can they not, a nation just died. In the end Canada took over what used to be the U.S along with other strong countries taking what used to be states,but somewhere a young man sat in front of what used to be washington D.C holding a young baby in his arm. He had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes, his name was James Alfred Moore , an amnesiac who is working at an orphanage, he may not know it but he is special. You probably know who it is, will he ever find out...well only history can tell.

* * *

 **The end**

 **It sucks huh?**

Well on the bright side, you can all get ready for the new story _On that Summer day._ Which is an old fashioned heat haze day story,but with my own little twist. That will come out in a week so prepare for feels and death.

 **As you can tell I suck at saying goodbye so I will try to be as simple as possible..bye!**


End file.
